BoBoiBoy Leaf VS The Pirates
- Malaysian = }} |Official Title = Daun VS Lanun |English Translation = Leaf VS The Pirates BoBoiBoy Leaf VS The Pirates (official) |Directed by = Nizam Razak Anas Abdul Aziz |Air Date = December 23, 2016 (TV3 and YouTube) |Season = 1 |Episode = 5 |Preceded by = “Cattus the Cute Monster” |Followed by = “Fang to the Rescue” }} “'BoBoiBoy' Leaf VS The Pirates” (“''Daun VS Lanun”) is the 5th episode of the first season of [[BoBoiBoy Galaxy|''BoBoiBoy Galaxy]], and the 5th episode overall in the series. Official Synopsis While the kids are on break, the Space Pirates manage to track down Ochobot and MotoBot to earth and unleash a full-scale attack. Plot The episode begins with MotoBot asking Koko Ci about their ship’s status. Koko Ci says it needs only a few more tweaks before they can return to the TAPOPS station and introduce the new recruits to the rest of the team. Unbeknownst to them, the Space Pirates use their captain’s old hook left on Earth to track their location. A flashback reminds us how the hook remained on Koko Ci’s ship after he escaped. The captain vows to defeat BoBoiBoy and capture their Power Spheras. On Earth, BoBoiBoy asks Ochobot what’s wrong with his Power Band, but Ochobot has no idea. Ying and Yaya assure BoBoiBoy that he doesn’t have to worry about new missions that come up because with them, any mission is “a walk in the park.” A hungry Cattus interrupts them, but he refuses the cat food that Gopal transforms for him. Yaya asks BellBot about Cattus’ diet, but BellBot doesn’t know as he is usually facing towards Cattus. They conclude that as a cat, Cattus must want fresh fish, and they head towards the harbor, where they find Papa Zola and Mr. Mat fishing. Papa Zola is utilizing the pirate captain’s old hook to obtain huge catches. He notes how much BoBoiBoy’s gang have grown when they arrive. Yaya asks Papa Zola if he could spare some fish for Cattus, and Papa Zola agrees on the condition that Cattus learns how to fish so he can feed himself in the future. However, Cattus runs at Papa Zola's basket of fish, knocks the fish back into the water, and starts eating the rattan wood of the basket, which Yaya deduces must be Cattus’ only food. Despite wasting Papa Zola’s hard work, Cattus takes a shine to Papa Zola as he “gave” him food. Papa Zola decides to adopt him as his 'Cat of Justice' to substitute for his fish and dangles his fishing hook for Cattus to play with. BoBoiBoy and Gopal recognize it as the Space Pirate captain’s hook. Just as they mention the Space Pirates, their spaceship arrives at the harbour. The captain demands to know who would dare to take something belonging to him, Captain Separo. After attempting to blame Gopal for stealing the hook, Papa Zola flees the scene. Koko Ci’s ship alerts MotoBot and Koko Ci to the pirate ship’s signal on Earth. They and Ochobot follow Tok Aba to the safe hiding spot he claims to know. One of Captain Separo’s crew informs him that they’ve detected the Power Spheras’ signals. Separo orders his crew to retrieve BellBot as he leaves to go after MotoBot and Ochobot. BoBoiBoy transforms into BoBoiBoy Wind, and he along with Yaya fly after the Space Pirates’ ship while Ying, Gopal, and Papa Zola stay and defend Bellbot. Ying uses her slow-mo field to slow the crew’s descent and move Papa Zola and Gopal to safety. Yaya and Wind attack the ship, prompting the pirates to counter-attack. One attack almost hits Yaya until Wind switches to BoBoiBoy Earth and shields them long enough for them to board the ship. Earth then switches to BoBoiBoy Lightning to engage Separo with his Lightning Blades. Back at the harbour, the pirates are still caught in Ying’s slow-mo field, and Gopal and Papa Zola discuss how they should change the Pirate Minions into food, despite Ying's protests for them to attack before her power runs out. Just as Gopal readies his attack, Ying runs out of energy. Before the pirates can attack, Gopal notices Cattus nearby and transforms the minions into rattan wood fish baskets. Cattus notices and attacks them, easily dispatching the minions. At the cafe, Tok Aba and the others are hiding in a small cupboard under the counter of Tok Aba’s cafe when the Space Pirates arrive. Yaya takes care of the rest of the Pirate Minions with a Gravitational Smash while Lightning manages to knock the captain back and declares that he has lost. Ying, Gopal and Papa Zola arrive in time to hear BoBoiBoy say this and cheer, making Koko Ci think that the pirates have been taken care of and it’s safe for the Power Spheras to come out. Separo sees that all three Power Spheras are in the same place and deploys his own Power Sphera, HookaBot, to catch them all. Separo uses HookaBot as a flail and lands a hit on Yaya. BoBoiBoy tries to defend her from getting hit a second time but his Power Band malfunctions and he is hit by the attack at full force. The attack knocks him unconscious and he falls off the ship into a tree below, despite Yaya's attempts to save him. Seeing that their strongest hero has been defeated, Captain Separo prepares himself to attack the rest of the cast and steal the Power Spheras. However, he’s interrupted by BoBoiBoy’s voice coming from the tree, revealing that he had survived the fall and unlocked a new form, calling himself BoBoiBoy Leaf. The others are surprised to see that BoBoiBoy has gained a new Element, but also because they realise that Leaf is naïve and scatterbrained due to his head injury from falling. Captain Separo moves to attack him, so Leaf throws some stunning Shuriken Leaves that not only hit the captain, but everyone else too. As Leaf apologises Separo cuts away the leaves and uses HookaBot to capture all three Power Spheres, only to lose them when Leaf hits him with an Itchy Leaf blade. He then deflects HookaBot’s ensuing cannon ball shots with a Leaf Whirlwind and barrier before finally capturing Separo in a Woven Leaf Trap. Much later, Captain Separo begs to be released due to the itchy leaf that BoBoiBoy had thrown earlier remaining in his side. BoBoiBoy’s friends congratulate him and ask how he was unable to unlock another element. Ochobot concludes that the Power Band wasn't malfunctioning, but was adapting itself to an element he had reawakened on Gurunda by coming into contact with the Kaktoi tribe. BoBoiBoy says that helping them and Cattus out was worth it, just as said cat comes up to BoBoiBoy with his stomach grumbling. Gopal, annoyed, asks what his stomach is made of if he wants to eat again so soon. This angers Cattus and causes him to attack Gopal as the episode ends. Differences with the Comic *The beginning part when Koko Ci tells MotoBot that the spaceship is fixed and they can go to TAPOPS Space Station is not present in the comic. *In the comic, when Gopal makes Cattus mad, Cattus grows big and attacks him. *HookaBot is blue-grey in color in the comic rather than gray. *In the comic, after Captain Separo gets HookaBot, he uses it against BoBoiBoy first, rather than Yaya. *Yaya is not hit and paralyzed by BoBoiBoy Leaf's Stunning Shuriken Leaf in the comic. She tries to help the captured Ochobot, MotoBot and BellBot, but she is slammed on to a tree by Captain Separo using HookaBot. *In the comic, after BoBoiBoy Leaf uses Woven Leaves Trap against Captain Separo, there are four Woven Leaves that are attached to the ground and hold the wrapped Captain Separo in a standing position. *In the comic, BoBoiBoy Leaf uses Thatch Flips (Libasan Lalang) to slice HookaBot off from Captain Separo after wrapping him up, which is not used in the TV Show. Characters * BoBoiBoy ** BoBoiBoy Earth ** BoBoiBoy Lightning ** BoBoiBoy Wind ** BoBoiBoy Leaf (Debut) * Gopal * Ying * Yaya * Koko Ci * Papa Zola * Cattus * Ochobot * MotoBot * BellBot * Captain Separo ** HookaBot (Debut) ** Space Pirates * Mr. Mat (Debut, minor) Trivia *BoBoiBoy Leaf shouldn't technically be a new element, because BoBoiBoy was able to utilize Leaf's evolved form, Thorn in BoBoiBoy: The Movie, which occurs before Galaxy. Furthermore, at the beginning of the series, the Space Pirate's readout of BoBoiBoy reveals that he has the potential to unlock seven different elemental forms. **This is likely due to BoBoiBoy Galaxy being a soft reboot and the elemental powers are to be reintroduced to new audiences who have not seen the original series. **However, the first-tier form of Leaf had not been introduced in Galaxy before this episode. *The captain of the Space Pirates is revealed to be named "Captain Separo". *This episode revealed that Cattus' diet consists of Rattan Wood. *This is the first time Papa Zola has taken a selfie in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. *Power Sphera HookaBot is revealed and wielded by Captain Separo. *The episode's original title was “Leaf VS The Pirates” (“''Daun VS Lanun''”). It was shortened after Season 1 ended. Cultural References * The scene where Papa Zola holds Cattus up in the air bears resemblance to the iconic scene in Disney’s The Lion King. * Papa Zola’s short speech about teaching Cattus to fish is similar to the ancient Chinese proverb, “Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day; teach a man to fish and you feed him for a lifetime.” Errors * Before Ying moved Papa Zola, Cattus was still on his left shoulder. After she moved him, Cattus disappeared. Gallery Episode 5 - 4 Days.jpg Episode 5 - 3 Days.jpg Episode 5 - 2 Days.jpg Episode 5 - 1 Day.jpg Episode 5 - Today.jpg Episode 5 - After.jpg Episode 5 Views.jpg 16473189_10155138681957280_3427822553931526591_n.jpg 16473466_10155138686182280_1579798128239974377_n.jpg 16603125_10155138686827280_6817974939639646239_n.jpg 16508575_10155138689602280_3124447836981686166_n.jpg 16426163_10155138707627280_4494328572371543390_n.jpg Comic Preview Eps 5 comic 1.jpg Eps 5 comic 2.jpg Eps 5 comic 3.jpg Eps 5 comic 4.jpg Eps 5 comic 5.jpg Eps 5 comic 6.jpg Eps 5 comic 7.jpg Videos BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Episod 05 BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Episod 05 BOBOIBOY GALAXY EP05 - ENG DUB id:Daun VS Bajak Laut ms:Galaxy Episod 5 Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episodes Category:Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy